The Stick And The Ladybug
by iloveromance
Summary: Ridiculed by his friends, Slim is sad and lonely until he meets a beautiful ladybug who makes him realize how special he really is. A Christmas gift for Andress Jade.


_**A/N: This is a Christmas and very belated birthday/wedding present for Andress Jade in thanks for giving me the idea to do a story using Jane Leeves and David Hyde Pierce's animated characters, and also in appreciation for her support and encouragement. **_

"You're on, Slim!"

The shy stick bug looked around the enormous big top and swallowed hard. Perhaps if he stayed hidden behind the curtain, they would forget all about-

"SLIM!"  
Heimlich's voice boomed, rattling Slim's nerves. For a caterpillar, Heimlich certainly had a big mouth. Nervously Slim emerged from the curtain, the hat made of petals framing his face. He couldn't bring himself to look into a mirror. The laughter and pointing tentacles of the crowd told him everything he needed to know. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Whoever heard of a talking flower?

"Go on Slim, get out there!" Francis yelled.

Slim glared at the gruff male ladybug. He really was a pain. And the way he spoke to the ladies! The thought made Slim shake his head in disgust.

"Look Slim, either get out there or you're fired!" Heimlich yelled.

Before Slim even had a chance to reply, he was shoved onto the stage. The bright circle of light caused him to squint and he could barely see. But the loud, mocking laughs could be heard clearly.

"Go on, Slim! Everybody's waitin'!"

Slim stared at his audience and laughed nervously. Here goes nothing.

"Tra-la-la-la-la Spring is in the air, and I'm a flower, with nothing interesting to say." He paused for effect and waited for the applause that would surely follow. But instead he was belted with every type of object known to bugs. Amid the jeers and yells of disapproval, he ducked to avoid any additional items and made his way out of the big top. From his height the world looked so much bigger and he wasn't entirely convinced that he hadn't shrunk. At that moment he certainly felt small.

He was so caught up in his misery that he failed to notice the tree limbs that littered the road; the result of a recent storm. His small legs caught on a branch, sending him flying through the air, landing with a hard thud on the ground. He groaned in misery and raised his head to stand when suddenly he was bombarded with branches of all shapes and sizes coming at him from every direction. He opened his mouth to scream but there was no sound. Just pure fear. And then darkness.

The next thing he knew he felt a tiny hand on his face. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the most beautiful ladybug that he'd ever seen.

"A… Am I dead?" He asked weakly.

The vision before him gasped and when his sight became clearer he noticed her eyes and the polka dot hat atop her head. But it was her smile that made his tiny heart sing. She was still smiling at him as she gently stroked his face.

"Am I dead?" He asked again, sounding weaker than before.

"I certainly hope not!" she replied in a voice that melted his insides. "When I saw those branches fall, I was so scared! I flew over here as fast as I could! Are you hurt?"  
He groaned in pain and shook his head. "Only my pride."

She gasped once again. "Oh what's wrong with me? Of course you're not all right! No one would be after what you've been through!"  
"No, I'm all right. Really, I… Oh…."

"You're not all right." She insisted. "Now, just lie still and let me get these branches off of you! Oh, I wish I could sting whoever is responsible for hurting you like this, but ladybugs don't sting or bite! You poor thing!"

When all the branches were off, she looked him in the eye. "Can you sit up?"  
"I-I think so." He said weakly. As he rose to a sitting position.  
"Good! Now try to stand." She ordered.

It took some effort, but he did it. "Thank you, Miss. You've been very kind."  
"It was my pleasure…I'm sorry. I didn't get your name."

"Slim." He replied.  
"What a nice name!" The ladybug said warmly.

For the first time since he could remember, Slim smiled. "Thank you. I'm quite fond of it. In fact, I'm happy with-."

She moved closer to him. "You don't look like someone who's happy. What's wrong?"  
He sighed deeply. "I'm a disgrace."  
"How can you say such a terrible thing about yourself?"

"How can I not?" He replied. "Look at me! I'm dressed as a flower! And I have debris all over me!"

"I noticed that." She said quietly. "I-I mean the flower costume. What happened?"  
"Um… I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well, all right. I understand. But it might make you feel better."  
"No. You'd just laugh at me."  
She smiled and flew around him. "I'd never laugh at you, Slim. We're friends, right?"

He stared at her, wondering how someone so beautiful could be so kind. "Well... all right. If you must know, I disgraced myself in front of everyone... And I'm wearing this ridiculous flower costume! Can I help it if I have stage fright? They… threw things at me and laughed at me! I was so upset that I ran out of there and-."  
"That's how you ended up here." She finished quietly. "You poor thing. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. "  
"I don't think there's anything that anyone could do." He said glumly.

"Oh, now there must be something I can… Wait! I know! Have you ever heard of a place called New York City?"  
"New York…. City?" He repeated slowly. "No, I can't say that I have."  
She sighed dreamily. "Oh, it's wonderful! Bright lights, of every color and all kinds of opportunities! If it weren't for James and me friends, the centipede, the glow worm, spider and the grasshopper, I would have never discovered such a wonderful place! It would be perfect for you!"

"I don't think so." Slim replied.

"But why not?"  
"I wouldn't do very well in such a big place:" he admitted. "I'd feel more alone than I already do."  
"You won't be alone, Slim. You'll be with me! That is… if you want me there. I care about you."  
He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You do?"  
"Of course I do! You're very special, Slim, and I like you… a lot. Now, do you want to come with me? I promise I won't leave your side and if we get lost, we'll get lost together. It will be such an adventure. Come with me, Slim… please?"  
He couldn't help but smile. "I'd love to."

She was smiling brighter than he thought was possible and she hugged him with her tiny arms. "Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to introduce you to me friends! They'll just love you! And wait until you see the most beautiful sight of all... the Empire State Building! It's lovely! And if you go to the top, you can look out and see the whole city!"  
Slim could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Really?"  
"Yes, so will you come?"  
He was so excited that he could barely stand it. "Of course I will."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to New York!"

And as they started down the road to the wonderful, magical place called New York City, Slim smiled. It was funny how the smallest things could bring so much happiness.

THE END


End file.
